


The Only Version Of My Desertion That I Could Ever Subscribe To

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Mellowcreep)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, The 7th circle of Slow Burn Hell, Trans Rolo (Voltron), they're all stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowcreep/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Some things never change, like how easily his ex gets under his skin like no other or how he wouldn't change that for the world
Relationships: Hunk/Rolo (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	The Only Version Of My Desertion That I Could Ever Subscribe To

**Author's Note:**

> This...this is a monster of unprecendented scale. When I started writing this legit 2 yrs ago I never imagined it would morph into this meandering slow burn death pit for my favorite rarepair but...here I am. The working document has hardly any other chapters as complete as this and theyre already at 14k collectively; this is gonna be a solid 15 chapter fic at least and I'm scared of what I made but I also love it. No one else loves this ship like I do and I'll damn well show it. Also because I'm special I have a description of how human Rolo looks in my universes, linked [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CkbjAUBybyhU-P5Ts_VomHMW-qq-vhLsjLK0NbkBJ08/edit?usp=sharing)  
> No clue how frequently I'll update this but it will be finished as will every other incomplete fic I have but alas mental illness and work are a fruitful pair. Bear with me and please enjoy a self indulgent smutty dumpster fire by yours truly

Hunk wasn't sure what was worse; walking into his first class of the semester to see his ex-boyfriend seated in the third row from the front or the accidental eye contact they made almost immediately. He averted his gaze to the floor with haste, elated and relieved to find himself a spot closer to the back and far from him. Was it too late to transfer out? Maybe he wouldn't go _that_ far, but he definitely hadn't been expecting to see Rolo so soon. 

What was he so afraid of? So they were in the same class; it wasn't like they had to work together or even sit together. It was just the shock of it, Hunk told himself. How long had it been since he’d even _seen_ Rolo, especially so close? Yet his eyes had been drawn to him with such a fond recognition, wanting nothing more than to study over his face and make sure it was exactly how he remembered it.

Hopefully the initial awkwardness would fade soon, otherwise he might really have to consider dropping this class. A myriad of self indulgent thoughts quickly objected to leaving, further proof that at this rate a hasty retreat would be best. Shoulders sagging, Hunk dropped into a seat of his choosing with a bit too forceful of an exhale. 

From here he could only see Rolo’s backside. His hair fell messily over his shoulder despite the bun, exposing the nape of his neck as he hunched over his phone. It was such ordinary posture but he knew it so well, down to the way he rolled and flexed his shoulders to relieve tension. Hunk found himself smiling easily before wiping the expression away with haste as he became aware of how it betrayed him.

Hunk decided not to boot up his computer; he wasn't sure what the professor would have them do today if anything. Maybe they'd spend the year lecturing about philosophy and Hunk could feign attention. With all the uncanny timing of any good college level instructor, their professor charged into the room just as the bell chimed for their class to begin. The scattered dialogues amongst the students petered off as the older gentleman unceremoniously dropped his stack of books onto the desk.

“Now _that’s_ the reaction I’d been hoping for.” He beamed, standing proudly with his hands on his hips as he stepped behind his desk, grabbing a piece of chalk from beneath the blackboard. He scrawled his name across the board in overly large all caps text followed by the class title in equally goofy lettering. 

Hunk’s attention wasted no time drifting from the sprightly professor, mind more consumed by his trains of thought from before. His chest squeezed almost uncomfortably as his eyes meandered back to Rolo. He didn’t have a chance to indulge in those nagging thoughts in his head for long before the professor was done writing.

“Good afternoon, young logicians. My name is Professor Karr, but you can call me Coran. Welcome to your study on everything that the modern world has done wrong and how it’s ingrained into the very fibers of all of you: philosophy!” A few chuckles and snorts resounded throughout the student body which was all the support the eccentric man needed. “Now, how about we kick off this class the best way I can think of; an ethics debate.”

This would get messy quickly, and Hunk already wanted out. Decidedly, being in the back of the class was the best choice for being forgotten about by Coran. Listening to his classmates argue amongst each other— _civilly,_ of course—was far better than having to be amongst the fray himself. It was also a good opportunity to scope out the people he _wouldn’t_ want to associate with this semester, and boy were there a few overachievers on that front.

Yet he couldn’t just lose himself in the frustratingly amusing dialogue. It felt like every time he had a chance to focus on refuting someone’s argument or how Coran looked sitting cross-legged on his desk, Rolo would speak up about something and everything else in his mind screeched to a halt.

It was a voice that he’d recognized anywhere, unfazed by a discussion he knew Rolo couldn’t care less about. His familiar devil may care tone despite his disinterest, the way his fingers tapped at his phone while his chin rested in his palm. Mundane, it really was nothing of note to anyone else who saw him. To Hunk, it was enough to throw off any silent rebuttals he might’ve been putting together.

It was after his third contribution to the collective discussion that Hunk gave up on not entertaining those guilty thoughts. He sighed, propping his head up on his hand as he stared down at the man in the front row who was similarly slumped. His expression soured, muscles turning his lips from an empty smile to a thoughtful glower. Suddenly he couldn’t give a shit about the ethics of GMOs or whatever they’d moved onto, he had his own debate to carry on.

Of all his weakest moments, debating whether or not to text his ex on the first day he saw him was probably one of Rolo's lowest points. 

It felt like surrender. All it took was some eye contact and suddenly Rolo couldn’t think straight. No shit he was gonna see Hunk, it wasn’t like he’d disappear because Rolo wanted him gone. Which meant that he’d have to face his feelings at some point.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to decide what course of action he wanted to take regarding Hunk. The smartest option would be to ignore him, avoid him as much as possible until his emotions cooled off enough to deal with. Alternatively there was also the brilliant idea of trying to befriend his ex, but that came with caveats, namely that caustic heartache he had shoved down to numb the gnawing in him.

Good thing there was no homework and his boss had given him the day off; Rolo didn’t need anything else to worry about tonight. Dropping his bag in the corner of his room, he began unzipping it when his phone buzzed in his pocket and again a few seconds later. Rolo stopped to fish his cell out of his pocket and check who it was. Two new snapchats from...Hunk?

 **Hunk**  
_u busy tonite?  
could use some help studying_

A dreadful fluttering knotted his stomach into a nest of nerves and anticipation. It nagged at his longings for the company of someone he’d spent night after night with for a year, who’s presence had surpassed basic comfort to him. Rolo forced himself to swallow, to focus on something other than reading and re-reading the simple invitation as his fingers twitched, all too eager to reply.

There were _several_ things about his messages that were glaringly wrong with his offer, though it seemed pointless to acknowledge it if he was going to reply anyway. Nevertheless, it gave him a chance to reflect on his no doubt foolish actions while he was still sober and in his right mind to reconsider.

Aside from it being the first day of class, this was the first message they'd exchanged in months. Hunk also wasn't someone who needed help studying. Mister weeks ahead in his books _needing_ a study buddy? And his first choice being someone who’d come to him multiple times a week for assistance of his own before? A likely scenario, surely. 

There was also the obvious fact that they hadn’t done anything worth studying, electing to have a ninety-minute open debate instead. He hadn’t caught a glimpse of Hunk in any other classes that day, ruling out the possibility of anything past what he’d already known upon seeing the messages. What he was hoping to have misunderstood.

The gravity of his words sank in silently as his heart began thundering against his ribcage in its futile desperation. Did he really want to see Rolo this soon after the semester began? Hell, it hadn’t even been a full day since classes had started again, he hadn’t been expecting to be confronted with the reality of Hunk this soon.

He wasn’t even sure if he was _ready_ to.

His laughable surge of excitement dampened itself into a chagrined pang that rattled inside of his chest. Why he’d gotten so excited to hear his ex wanted him over under false pretense he couldn’t explain. No he could definitely explain, but not while keeping his pride in tact. The stupid aching turned to tepid saline seeping into his veins until his whole body seemed to ache with his craving for that familiar touch, the warm presence he’d grown too accustomed to

Rolo set his jaw, reading over the messages until the coy words were burned into his mind. He couldn’t answer this sober, he knew that for a fact. He needed that emotional barrier up if he even wanted to consider the proposal. It was a challenge in and of itself letting himself relax into the first hit so much so that it sent him into a coughing fit. The second hit was smoother; he focused on inhaling deep into his lungs until it burned, pushing aside the senseless scramble of his thoughts with hazy sedation. Emotions were just easier to handle when he was high.

Rolo stopped himself from taking a third hit. If he was accepting Hunk’s offer then there was no point smoking a ton before hand; he knew his ex. Rolo debated only a moment longer on whether or not to pursue, resigned to his selfish wants as he typed.

 **Me**  
_sounds good  
your place?_

Opening the door and finding Rolo outside his apartment filled him with a bittersweet sort of excitement. It was nostalgic, a perfect replica of a scene they’d played out countless times before. Hunk stepped back reflexively, and the two of them moved around each other with a fluency akin to choreography as Rolo kicked off his shoes and made his way inside. Hunk directed his guest towards the living room, lagging behind to lock the door before following suit.

“How do you always manage to get the best apartments, it’s really a talent.” Rolo mused as he took a seat on the couch. Unlike most of the furniture it was older, covered in equally worn throws and pillows that he was happy to sink into once more. The best couch to ever exist in his humble opinion, and he was happy to see that it had come with him to Hunk’s newest bachelor pad. The man in question shrugged as he dropped into the pillowy sofa.

“Pidge of course, you should see _her_ place.” He didn’t seem surprised to hear that the sophomore had gotten her own apartment too, whether she’d snagged it due to her intelligence or her father’s influence it didn’t really matter. With his wealth and status in Garrison Pharmaceuticals, Sam could probably get his kids whatever lodging they pleased.

Hunk pulled a neatly rolled blunt from behind his ear where he’d pointedly hidden it behind his hair until then. Judging by the amused half-smile he got handing it to Rolo he was neither shocked nor against it, not that he’d expected any less from him. 

“What a gentleman.” He quipped, accepting the lighter Hunk handed him before placing the blunt between his lips to light it. Rolo took two hits, exhaling them both up into the air with a content sound. Hunk tore his eyes away long enough to turn on the speaker across the room and choose a playlist at random only to scare Rolo half to death as he fumbled with the volume. He got the volume down to something acceptable as he received the blunt, biting back laughter as Rolo glared daggers at him.

It didn’t take them long to veer off course, any thoughts of “studying” wholly side-stepped in favor of idle chat, laughing at each other’s vexations between coughs and talk of post moving exhaustion. It was natural to lose himself in the exchange of words and blunt between them. Their familiarity made the banter flow with ease, made the time pass like it was nothing. So many nights they’d spent like this only closer, the current conversation lacking the air of intimacy they’d shared before. It felt like the foot or so of couch separating them was a mile wide; making it smaller would only take a moment… 

But he couldn’t just start making advances at him, at least nothing as blatant as that. When he passed the blunt back to Rolo he decided to scoot a few inches closer, their hands lingering together a few seconds longer than what was strictly necessary. Hunk shot him a quick smile as he pulled his hand back, holding Rolo’s half lidded gaze momentarily as he took a hit. 

Whoever had been speaking last had left the room devoid of chatter, left Hunk’s mind to wander to the steady thrum of bass. All his thoughts kept looping back to the exact same place despite his countless redirections until he was fiddling with his phone, anything to focus on besides the purse of Rolo’s lips or the curls of smoke that seeped from between them.

There was no telling right now if his high was just fucking with his anxiety or not, but he swore that he could feel Rolo was staring at him. Did he want to look up and potentially lock eyes just to check? Of course not. Was he going to because it would kill him not to know? Obviously. Hunk lifted his head, meeting the seemingly pitying gaze and mildly concerned questioning that awaited him as he accepted the blunt. He brushed off Rolo’s worrying with a dry laugh and an even drier cough.

“Well then Einstein, what did you need me to help you study?” That question was to be expected, but that didn’t mean he had an answer ready. The not-so-pop quiz that Hunk had neglected to study for, ironically. Right now he had maybe one blunt hit and seven additional seconds—approximately—to come up with some sort of way to cover his ass and finally try to seduce Rolo; no pressure. Hunk took a longer hit, turning over several useless ideas before he exhaled heavily.

“Y’know, now that you mention it we really _don’t_ have anything to study yet.” Rolo rolled his eyes at his revelation, but Hunk caught the brief quirk of his mouth towards a smile. That wasn’t the face of someone who wanted to leave as soon as he could; maybe this wouldn’t end in his utter embarrassment.

“Coulda told you that much.” Rolo accepted the blunt back, taking a hit and leveling Hunk with a skeptical look before he exhaled. “Then what am I doing here exactly? Not that I mind free blunts, but I need to have some purpose for existing.”

“If you knew we had nothing to study why did _you_ come?” The way Rolo lowered his gaze with his next hit was all the answer he’d needed. Something like pride surged in his chest alongside his rapid pulse as the blunt was passed back, still not meeting Hunk’s expectant eyes. His mouth was a hard line and smoke escaped through his nose.

The moments lacking conversation were agonizing in their emptiness, leaving Hunk wishing he had the guts to make his accusations more straightforward. Rolo sat thinking in silence and Hunk was sure he could see the gears in his mind turning faster than his own had, except Rolo didn’t have an alibi and couldn’t pull one together. So he didn’t, offering Hunk a weak shrug of surrender to hopefully mask his guilty eyes roaming over Hunk. Guilty, wandering eyes that he caught watching him take a hit.

“Why did you want me here if there’s nothing to study?” Classic answering the question with another question. As he exhaled Hunk turned to face Rolo fully, tucking one leg beneath himself as he settled in closer. He barely flinched when Hunk blew smoke towards him, only blinked when he extended a cautious hand. Hunk stopped himself short of cupping his face, opting to let it fall onto his leg instead as Rolo turned to face him fully with a sigh. A sigh whose undertones he couldn’t decipher.

“I’m sure we could find something else to study...?” Hunk took another hit for himself, eyes lowered like his humility was trying to catch up with him. “If not you’re welcome to leave when this is done.” He waved the blunt around as if Rolo was even remotely paying attention to that hand. Hunk could tell he was counting every finger on his leg and where they moved, hyper aware of every digit touching him yet refusing to watch or even acknowledge their achingly slow ascent up his thigh. Last chance to save face was leaving the building.

“‘Something else to study’?” A smile curved Hunk’s mouth despite the shame and defeat in the eyes that observed Rolo. What was left of their blunt was banished to the ashtray, the hand on Rolo’s thigh giving him a squeeze of affirmation as they locked eyes. There was apprehension stewing inside of him but he tried to keep it off his face, the emotions registering in Hunk’s eyes briefly as he gave Rolo a reassuring smile.

Rolo’s wary expression shifted to something more certain, deciding to ignore whatever anxiety was gnawing at him in favor of succumbing to what he was offered. He hesitated to move closer under Hunk’s unyielding gaze, following his every move as if this weren’t embarrassing enough without being practically gawked at. Instead he let Hunk crawl further into his space, leaned back to welcome him even closer.

Rolo’s indifference to his hand on his thigh was the encouragement Hunk needed—and the end of his patience. He wasted no time leaning in to brush their lips together, the first fleeting kiss promptly leading to a second and third. It wasn’t long until he had Rolo pinned to the couch, his fingers tangled in Hunk’s hair while Hunk’s hands wandered. 

Rolo melted into the cushions and the tension in his body all but disappeared under Hunk’s fingertips. His hands began to roam Rolo in earnest, fervently exploring the body that he’d missed so much. It felt like he needed to hold him closer, kiss him deeper; his craving for Rolo was nearly insatiable now that he could revel in him again. 

He could taste the stifled noises of yearning that he began to drag out of Rolo, nipped a clearer keen from him when he tugged at his bottom lip. Hunk wasn’t sure if he was lost in some elaborate fantasy, but he wanted to sink his teeth into this and ride it out. Between smothering each other and brief pauses to breathe Hunk slipped a hand under Rolo’s shirt and took his time running it up his chest. The careful and encouraging fingers stroking over Hunk’s shoulders clawed down his arms deliberately. There was no mistaking the shudder that ran down his spine as fantasy, no substitute for the breathless moans that escaped between kisses.

Only after quelling his hunger for Rolo’s lips did he break away, panting and trembling with arousal. This satisfaction was temporary, Hunk could already feel himself yearning to taste him again but he needed so much more than kisses. He stopped to snatch Rolo’s shirt off and throw it in some direction to be hunted down later before he began to mark him up wherever he could get his mouth.

“Someone’s pent up.” Rolo teased, his words quivering just like his moans. Hunk snorted, kissing and biting from his neck to his chest instead of arguing. He was certain they both knew how badly he wanted to fuck his ex by now; it was at least evident to Hunk since that was damn near all he’d had on his mind since they’d locked eyes that morning. This was the first time he’d gotten laid in a long time (read: since they'd broken up) and he was about eighty-three levels beyond “pent up.” Despite this, Hunk only chuckled.

“And your point is?” Hunk growled into his ear. Rolo’s hips bucked up against his with a weak moan, hands clenched into fists above his head. It echoed through Hunk's ears and he swore, his breathless voice quickly lost in the mosaic of bites and kisses he was determined to decorate Rolo’s skin with. He rolled his hips down once to grind his sweatpant covered crotch against Rolo's with a groan of frustration. There still were way too many clothes on to accomplish anything worthwhile.

His hands dropped to Rolo’s hips and in seconds his joggers were in a heap on the floor, followed closely by his underwear. Hunk paused and took in every attribute and flaw that made Rolo who he was, committing his body to memory. This could be their first and last hookup, he knew it was some stroke of luck that he was between Rolo’s legs right now. At the very least he was gonna spend every second he could reveling in his fantasies.

Hunk kissed his way down his happy trail at a languid pace, biting and sucking marks into the unmarred skin. Every few inches he’d meet Rolo’s eyes, the ferocity in his gaze enough to raise goosebumps even faster than the teasing graze of teeth over his hipbone. The yearning looks he was met with on his descent between Rolo’s thighs spurred him on through any second guesses his brain could throw at him; all he cared about were those eyes and how closely they watched his every movement.

It took Hunk a solid minute to tear his eyes away from Rolo and settle between his legs. They flexed around his shoulders as he grabbed Rolo by the thigh and removed his prosthetic. He took his time running his fingers down his leg as he worked then dragged the backs of his nails up his inner thigh as his focus returned to deliberately taking Rolo apart. He ghosted two fingers over his swollen folds to an approving buck of hips and relished in his restrained moans while Hunk spread him open.

“Fuckin’ tease…” Rolo gasped from behind his hand to Hunk’s delight and disappointment. He had half a mind to grab him by the wrist and make his pleasure be heard, yet at the same time it would be more satisfying to watch Rolo come apart by himself. If Hunk couldn’t drive him into frenzy without making him then was it really worth it in the end?

“Pot calling the kettle?” Hunk quipped back with a shit eating grin. He leaned in and dragged the tip of his tongue up his cunt, making his motions deliberately slow just to see how Rolo’s thighs quivered in response. He stopped right beneath his cock and circled back to tongue his hole with one hand firmly holding Rolo’s hips in place to taste him further. 

It was one of his favorite ways to drive Rolo up a wall, giving him just enough to turn him into a shuddering mess while leaving him with a need for so much more. Sure enough he was rutting up against Hunk’s hand by the fourth lap of his tongue from cock to hole. His whimpers got louder every time Hunk shoved his tongue inside of him again until not even his hand was muffling them. He might’ve smiled into his cunt, just maybe.

Hunk dragged his tongue fully over his cock once with slow precision, his eyes locked on Rolo’s face. His face was flushed and he was avoiding eye contact, hand clamped firmly over his mouth and shaking just as hard as his legs. As his tongue laved over his swollen cock again he gasped, legs squeezing around Hunk’s shoulders and fingers digging into his jaw to keep some sort of control. 

Losing himself in the motions, Hunk let his mind wander as he sought out every place that made Rolo quiver. He was eating up the moans in spades, not caring enough to keep himself from rutting against the couch as he buried his face in Rolo’s cunt. The longer he sucked the more broken his moans became until he was reduced to panting, fingers tangled in Hunk’s hair once he gave up trying to muffle himself.

When it seemed like Rolo's eyes couldn't roll back harder he pulled back with a nip to his inner thigh. His whine of frustration was all too satisfying, and Hunk found himself grinning as he sat up. The roll of his hips and how they stuttered under the weight of Hunk's hands was hypnotic.

"Turn over." He slipped both hands around to squeeze Rolo's ass, giving it a quick smack at his moan. It took some restraint to keep his hands off long enough for Rolo to lay himself across one of the cushions. He spread his legs wide and sank into the couch with a muffled noise and Hunk had no choice but to admire the show with a hand on his cock. It was definitely a sight he’d missed, so much so that he fumbled to get his pants off with how preoccupied he was. His hips rocked back, beckoning Hunk closer with every breathless whimper he made.

Staring at him was nice, but having his hands on Rolo was worlds better. Hunk’s hands eagerly squeezed Rolo’s hips and tugged them back until the head of his cock rubbed against his cunt. The pressure had him pushing back with a wanton moan, back arched as his hips swayed side to side.

When he thrust forward finally he had to take it slow, stifling a groan as he seated himself fully inside of Rolo. His broken moan had him squeezing his hips harder, unable to think straight enough to remember to thrust again. At least not until Rolo pushed back against him with an impatient whine and pulled Hunk out of his blissful trance.

His hips rolled slowly at first, letting him savor every desperate pant and keen he could urge out of him. It was easy to fall into a steady rhythm that had them both breathless, left Rolo’s legs shaking with each thrust. Hunk worried his bottom lip as he fucked him deep, giddy with how eagerly Rolo met his thrusts even when he forced out a weak laugh. 

“I guess yo-ou’ve gotten softer since w-we last fucked…” Oh, that laugh had been _mocking_ him? That changed everything. Hunk huffed in defiance, fingers gripping ever harder at Rolo’s hips as he delivered a punishing thrust. He wanted Hunk to treat him like he used to? That could definitely be arranged.

“Yet you’re mouthy as ever.” He got a teasing shake of hips, one that he accepted with a hard slap. “Arms.” Hunk stopped half inside of him, patiently in wait as the playful teases gave way to a weak noise of defiance. Rolo squirmed around for a moment before an arm emerged from under him. His offering was snatched behind him, held in the vice of Hunk’s hand.

“I said _arms._ ” Hunk repeated himself, his voice erring on the side of assertive. He got the message that time, and he was swiftly given the other arm. They were both wrenched behind his back, held fast with one hand and pulling Rolo’s body taut. 

The next thrust came with his sharp inhale, and he was sure Rolo bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. He watched the way his thighs clenched when he pulled out and every tense quiver that came as he began fucking him with abandon. Hunk could feel his hand trembling around his wrists, his whole arm really with each relentless thrust. Not to mention the swell of pride and arousal whenever he arched and thrashed against him. 

And his moans. _God_ had he missed those fractured sounds of desire, he’d forgotten just how they drove him up a wall like nothing else. They only got louder the rougher he was, growing in depravity and volume to mirror his pleasure. Almost the same way he clenched and twitched around his cock, desperate to pull him back in after every thrust. Maddening was maybe the best way to describe the sensation, somehow a gross understatement of just how quickly Rolo wrenched him towards the edge.

It wasn’t long before Hunk pulled out completely, rutting hotly against his ass as he fought to keep himself from cumming. Surprisingly he didn’t get nearly the same taunting response as before, just ragged breathing to match his own. His hips did rock back to meet Hunk’s slow grinding, trying to lure him back inside his messy hole without hands to help him. With him whining and practically trying to ride him, Hunk was too impatient and way too into him to tease for long.

Hunk found himself on the brink of orgasm repeatedly and with persistence, leaving him huffing in frustration when he pulled out and shoved two fingers inside of Rolo. Feeling him clamp down around the digits was enough to make his dick twitch, his hold on Rolo’s arms tightening while he collected himself. Absence made the heart fond but he hadn’t realized the same law would apply to sex. As much as he wanted to get off he didn’t want this to end so soon. He watched the way Rolo rode his fingers and chewed his bottom lip. He needed this as long as he could.

He fucked Rolo a few moments longer on his fingers just to revel in his noises of impatient desperation a bit longer. Hunk stooped briefly to bury his tongue in his wet heat, lapping up his arousal while he gave himself a few strokes. His voice cracked and he bucked helplessly towards his mouth only to be held in place as Hunk thrust back in with a rough snap of his hips.

The closer he got the less he wanted to stop, too lost in the euphoria of having Rolo under him. Hunk's steady thrusts grew more staggered, every roll of his hips accompanied by a labored breath or groan. He found himself mounting Rolo, deaf to anything but his cries and the filthy sounds they made as he buried himself in that dizzying heat.

He couldn’t fight off his orgasm anymore if he’d tried. Hunk thrust in as deep as he could, his hand tangled in Rolo’s hair as he rutted weakly into him. There was a muffled sob beneath him that made his grip tighten followed by his walls clenching hard around Hunk and that last thread of control snapped. Maybe he shouldn’t cum _in_ Rolo, but it was a few seconds too late to think about pulling out. His ragged panting mellowed into hums of content, his grip gradually loosening to pet him instead. 

Neither of them attempted to move, not that he was in any rush to move. Even when their sweat cooled to an uncomfortable temperature and the stickiness between them lost its appeal Hunk had to force himself to get off of Rolo. He sat back and watched the cum drip down his inner thighs, the fleeting spark of guilt replaced with pride.

He didn’t have any words to say, his mind was still coming back online and the only thing it could conjure up was to ask for more. Hunk let a broad hand fall to grab his ass and gave it a firm squeeze, biting back his smile when Rolo whined back. His hips pushed back and shook provocatively, stole back all the attention Hunk was trying to give his common sense. The same part of his brain that was telling him to cut his loses while he still could went quiet again as Rolo finally sat up, arms stretched out as his back arched. His eyes jumped to the hand on his ass before he turned his head and met Hunk’s foggy gaze with a smirk.

That fucking smirk, he knew that face. He knew the kiss was coming before Rolo leaned in closer, and it tasted just as poignant as he’d expected. It was an acrid hint of nostalgia that was easily ignored if he slipped his tongue into Rolo’s mouth, tuned out that uselessly sensible part of him as he got lost in a fantasy for the night. He didn’t want this dream to end, and it wouldn’t have to if this kiss didn’t stop and morning never came again. As Hunk threaded his fingers through his ponytail and tugged Rolo closer, he let himself pray for an endless night.


End file.
